OlvidarteNunca
by jamesandmolly
Summary: EPILOGO! Ginny recibe una carta, que sera el motivo de sus tristezas, ella piensa que él se ha ido para siempre pero harry tiene una sorpresa entre manos, ademas de su regreso...amor. desamor. y mas...triste, lindo, doloros, bello...
1. 1 Olvidarte Nunca

**Hola de nuevo a todos! No es de extrañarse de mi pero este fic es de nuevo un OneShot… así va a ser mas fácil para mi y para ustedes por que de plano que actualizaría una vez cada año – jajajaja - …….. Bueno, lo típico, todo es original de mi amiga Jo Rowling, y la canción es de Lucero - muy bonita por cierto -. Bueno lean y me dicen que les pareció en los reviews va?**

**

* * *

OLVIDARTE...NUNCA**

Era de mañana, una mañana fría de noviembre en la madriguera, el viento soplaba con fuerza y una leve, pero refrescante llovizna caía lentamente sobre el rostro de una pelirroja que se encontraba recostada en un árbol, Hogwarts había acabado ya para Ginny hacia ya tres años, era ya una aurora, muy reconocida por cierto, pero algo le oprimía la vida, había algo que le impedía sonreír como siempre lo hacia. Junto al árbol, Ginny se dejo caer, sosteniendo una carta entre sus temblorosas manos…

¿Qué era esa carta?

¿Era ese el motivo de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro?

Si lo era…

¿Pero de quien era?

Era del _niño – que – vivió –_ del niño que tanto había amado en _Hogwarts_ y ya habiendo salido de él; era de Harry, Harry Potter, Su Harry…

- ¿Por que Harry? – Se repetía la pequeña Weasley - ¿Por qué ahora¿Por que me haces esto ahora que todo estaba bien entre nosotros?

No era una carta muy grande la que sostenía ginny en sus manos, eran solamente unas pocas líneas, pero unas líneas que ya estaban grabadas en su corazón, quemándole por dentro, haciéndola cada vez mas vulnerable, cada vez mas débil, mas…. Sola…

_**Pasaran los días, pasaran los años  
nuevas ilusiones, otras despedidas  
pero a ti olvidarte, nunca, si jure contigo olvidarte nunca**_

_Querida ginny:_

_Lamento no poder decirte esto a la cara, pero temo no poder volver a estar a tu lado. Mi búsqueda mi mismo tomara mas de lo que tenia esperado, por eso considero mejor que no continuemos con esta relación._

_No se cuando regresare…no se si lo haré…te mereces a alguien mejor, mereces una familia, alguien que te proteja como yo no lo puedo hacer, alguien que este a tu lado como yo no lo puedo hacer… y alguien que te ame como yo no lo puedo hacer_

_Adiós Ginebra espero que seas feliz en tu vida, _

_Tuyo, pero tú ya no mía,_

_Harry Potter

* * *

_

_°-°-°-°-° Dos años después °-°-°-°-°_

_  
**Otras primaveras habrán en mi vida  
si tu me sonaras ahí yo estaría  
pero a ti olvidarte, nunca, si jure contigo olvidarte nunca**_

- ¿Por qué Harry? - Se repetía la pelirroja – ¡DIME POR QUE¿no te hubiera yo esperado el tiempo que necesitaras¿A caso creías que al estar solo ibas a poder estar a salvo de tu pasado, escondiéndote de tu presente y corriendo de tu futuro?

Nuevamente era noviembre, el mes que mas deprimía a ginny weasley, era el mes en el que Harry se había ido para siempre, hacia ya mas de un año que no recibía noticias de él, lo único que conservaba de Su Harry era esa carta, la carta que llevaba consigo a donde fuere, aun ya sabiéndose de memoria lo que en ella decía.

- Harry – lloraba la pelirroja – ¿dime cuando regresarás? Estoy aquí Harry, desahogando en este árbol, que ha llorado junto a mí, mi dolor, saboreando junto a mí una vida desabrida sin ti, una vida que ya no es vida desde que tu ya no estas aquí a mi lado. Sabes Harry – decía ginny entre risas y lagrimas – he decidido olvidarme de ti muchas veces, pero sigo aquí, esperando que algún día decidas regresar, no puedo olvidar, el tiempo que me amaste, y ahora que no estas te extraño aun mas… ¿Jamás regresaras verdad? Intento comenzar mi vida, pero es una vida ya vacía sin ti, no encuentro el sentido del por que tu partida. Perdóname Harry peor no puedo aceptar que ya no estas…no me queda más remedio que dejarte ir…

* * *

_°-°-°-°-° Cuatro años después °-°-°-°-°_

_**Hablado:  
Y si alguna vez, al pasar el tiempo  
en algún momento de tu vida te propones regresar conmigo  
si me lo pides, volveré contigo**_

Nuevamente Harry te espero junto a este árbol en el cual te vi por ultima vez – decía la más pequeña de los Weasley con lágrimas rodando dulcemente por sus ojos, perecía que las lagrimas conocieron el camino por sus mejillas de memoria, a pesar de todo, ellas solo rodaban por una sola causa, Harry Potter el _niño – que – vivió –_ y que ahora evitaba que ginny viviera.

Harry – decía dulcemente Ginny como su Harry estuviera a su lado – sabes, nunca te he podido olvidar, he tratado harry he tratado, pero no puedo, te has apoderado de una parte de mi corazón tan grande qu si te separo de el no podría vivir nunca más. Sabe, sigo buscando el porque te fuiste de ti, creado ese abismo entre los dos. Toda mi vida cambio, me falta tu amor ciento que pierdo la razón y hoy te vuelvo a llora por que sin ti no aprendo a vivir.

HARRY – grito la pequeña –VUELE. Sabes que me haces falta, me lastimas esta espera, vuelve por favor, llena nuevamente de amor mi vida! – la pequeña pelirroja intentaba hablar pero las lágrimas se lo impedían, nublaban tanto su vista como cortaba su voz – Hubiera sido mas fácil si me hubiera explicado como sacarme este amor, pero no puedo engañar a este corazón que aun espera por ti. HARRY VUELVE – volvió a gritar Ginny cayendo de rodias en el parto por el tremendo dolor que el causaba no tener al hombre que amaba a su lado – Quiero estar de nuevo en tus brazos, sabe que me haces falta y esta espera me lastima cada día más…VULEVE HARRY POR FAVOR y llena nuevamente de amor mi vida…

* * *

_°-°-°-°-° Seis años después °-°-°-°-°_

_  
**Pasaran los días...  
Otras primaveras...  
Olvidarte, nunca**_

- De nuevo estoy aquí Harry, esperando por ti, aun con la fe de que regresaras a mi lado, nunca te he podido olvidar, jamás en la vida lo podré hacer ya que _tú_ eres mi vida, eres el dueño de mi alma y aunque parezca imposible eres el dueño de toda mi felicidad -.

Ginny, como lo hacia siempre desde hacia ya siete años, descansaba en el árbol enfrente de la madriguera, y en él descargaba todo el dolor que oprimía su alma desde que Harry Potter había partido. A pesar que Harry le había dicho a Ginny que creara una nueva vida, ella simplemente no lo podía hacer…

- Sabes – decía la Weasley sonriendo – creo que estoy hechizada, no puedo olvidarme de ti, aunque creo que simplemente estoy enamorada; este amor que siento por ti late mas fuerte en este corazón sin importar que no este aquí conmigo. Harry por favor – decía ginny comenzado a llorar – no puedo estar ya sin ti, no sabes como me duele este miedo que tengo a haberte perdido ya para siempre. Sabes, veo en el amanecer tu mirada y eso me mantiene con vida, espero el día que puedas estar de nuevo a mi lado¿Cómo Harry¿Cómo pretendes que encuentre a otro que me ame si yo solo te amo a ti¿Explícame Harry como resolver el misterio de tu adiós?

Ya no siento sabes…- comenzó a balbucear Ginny ya que las lágrimas cortaban sus palabras impidiéndole hablar – Hay tanto dolor en mi alma que no siento más, cada vez que el viento sopla siento que eres tu a mi lado, todas las noches te alucino, extraño tu fragancia, extraño la fuerza que me dabas extraño…Harry... extraño… te extraño a ti Harry… te extraño con todo mi corazón – lloraba la pelirroja agotando las últimas fuerzas que tenia liberando toda la presiones que oprimían su pecho – Harry por favor no sabes el daño que me estas haciendo… VUELVE HARRY POR FAVOR – grito Ginny poniéndose de pie.

- Ginny – susurro alguien con la vos entrecortada detrás de la pelirroja haciendo que estas se sobresaltara. Ginny volteo lentamente hacia donde provenía esa voz, nublándosele inmediatamente los ojos como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes…

- Harry…


	2. 2 perdón

**N/A: HOLA A TODOS! Bueno, acá les vengo de nuevo con otro Cáp. de este fic. Lo iba a dejar nada más con uno… a petición popular, y además son las dos y media de la mañana y ya me aburrí de estudiar… decidí hacer este segundo cap nEspero que les guste, los veo al final.**

**La canción se llama "October" de evanescence---**

* * *

2. Perdón…

- como pasa el tiempo de rápido, sabes – le decía un joven castaño de cabellos revueltos a su blanca y fiel mascota Hedwing – puedes creer que ya pasaron 6 años desde que hice lo mas cobarde de mi vida y la abandone, sin siquiera darle mayores explicaciones – un todo de dolor, melancolía y sufrimiento era con el que hablaba este joven, recostado en un sillón de cuerina negro en el fondo de lo que parecía una oscura sala, una sala en la cual se refugiaba y recordaba lo patética y desolada que había sido su vida desde que la había dejado – ¿por que lo hice¿Tú lo recuerdas¿Tú recuerdas el verdadero motivo por el que la deje? Yo no, por que sabes, no hubo y no habrá un motivo que salvaguarde lo q hice… jamás tender una excusa lo demasiado Buena como para lo q he hecho. Pero con el transcurso de los años me he dado cuenta de algo, no he crecido como persona, es mas he empeorado y me he convertido en todo un débil y asustadizo, se que la amo, pero entonces por que me es tan difícil regresar.

El día cada vez mas se iba acabando, al igual que la felicidad del joven, uno joven dueño de unos maravillosos ojos verdes, lo cuales no tenían mas brillo como antes. ¿Por que lo había hecho¿Por que la había dejado si sabia que solo con ella era feliz?

**I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.  
**

- recuerdas hedwing aquella carta que te pedí le entregaras a Ginny? Aquellas cobardes líneas con la q le dije adiós? – el ave ululó batiendo sus alas en señal de … ¿aceptación? – yo las recuerdo muy bien, eran unas pocas líneas, pero se me quedaron grabadas en el corazón! No las he podido borrar! Como pude ser tan estupido! Como! No puedo dormir cada vez q las recuerdo, esas horribles palabras, cuanto daño te hice pequeña, cuando dolor. Tu has de haber sufrido al leerlas, y mientras lo hacías yo corría como un idiota a refugiarme lejos de todos, lejos de mi vida, lejos de mis seres queridos, lejos de…ti…

**My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.**

"…_Querida Ginny:…"_

¿como me atreví a llamarla querida? Merlín ¡que me pasaba,

"…_Lamento no poder decirte esto a la cara,…" _

¿lamento¿LAMENTO? Que fue eso! No lo puedo creer como pude decirle que lamentaba no decirle a la cara eso! Vez como si me convertí en un cobarde – decía cada vez mas exasperado liberando toda la presión que llevaba en su pecho, mientras caminaba desesperado alrededor de la habitación – si, claro, lo sabias no Potter – se dijo viéndose en un espejo colgado de un lado de la habitación, arriba de una mesilla para llaves al lado de la puerta de entrada – sabias que no se lo ibas a decir a la cara por que no querías verle los ojos cuando le rompieras el corazón no?

"… _pero temo no poder volver a estar a tu lado…" _

merlín! Lo que has de haber sufrido pequeña mía tras leer esas palabras, lo siento de verdad lo siento, no se que me paso cuando escribí esto

"…_Mi búsqueda mi mismo tomara mas de lo que tenia esperado, por eso considero mejor que no continuemos con esta relación…"_

la búsqueda de mi interior…ja…que gracioso se oye esta vil y estupida excusa no? Era verdad en ese entonces Ginny, lo era, no sabia lo que debía hacer, no sabia quien era, ya no podía, con todo lo de la muerte de Voldemort, de mis amigos que eran, tus amigos también, mi, como los llamaba, familia de la orden, bueno, familia tuya también, mis compañeros de Hogwarts, que eran tuyos también. ¡merlín! Que he hecho, yo trataba de huir de todo ese dolor sin haber notado que tu también llorabas por ellos, que también te dolía su partida, tu necesitabas de mi en ese momento y yo, lo único que hice fue abandonarte…

"…_No se cuando regresare…no se si lo haré…"_

perdóname mi vida! Perdóname – gritaba el joven apoyándose en una pared, dejándose resbalar al suelo, cuanto a de haberte dolido lee eso, cuando, pero no sabes lo que me dolió a mi también

"…_te mereces a alguien mejor, mereces una familia, alguien que te proteja como yo no lo puedo hacer..."_

sabes mi amor, yo no te podía proteger mas por que no sabia como hacerlo, no podía, no sabia, me dolía, pero ahora comprendo que a ti también te dolía

"…_alguien que este a tu lado como yo no lo puedo hacer… y alguien que te ame como yo no lo puedo hacer…"_

esto es una mentira! – dijo mientras sentía como una triste y solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla – no es verdad Ginny, no lo es, jamás encontrarás a alguien que te ame como yo lo hago, jamás! Nunca habrá alguien en este mundo con tanto amor acumulado por una persona en su corazón como lo tengo yo por ti, pero no supe como demostrártelo, no supe como hacerlo, perdóname Ginny, perdóname…pero a de ser tarde ya, de seguro ya habrás encontrado a alguien que te merezca mas a yo, alguien que si te quería, y que probablemente te ame, pero no como yo lo sigo haciendo

"…_Adiós Ginebra espero que seas feliz en tu vida…"_

¿ginebra? lo siento Ginny, me dolía mucho pensar en ti, pensar en como te habrías de poner al leer esta carta, no sabia como hacer para que me olvidaras, era lo mejor, necesitabas estar con alguien que te pudiera dar todo lo que yo no sabias como darte, con alguien a quien tu quisieras, con quien te sintieras a gusto haciendo una vida, una familia, alguien a quien tu amaras como se debe, por eso el ginebra, por eso ese nombre Ginny y no mi amor o mi pequeña como aun te sigo llamando, por que necesitaba que me odiaras, que me olvidaras para seguir tu con tu vida y yo con la mía que se destruye cada di mas que no estoy a tu lado

"…_Tuyo, pero tú ya no mía,_

_Harry Potter…"_

**I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.  
**

- ¿las recuerdas Hedwig¿Recuerdas ahora las palabras¿Recuerdas cuando se la diste¿Recuerdas la cara que puso? Yo no lo recuerdo, pero lo imagino, imagino como ha de haberse puesto, espero que sea feliz, pero que haya continuado con su vida, nadie más que ella merece una vida feliz, plena, una vida digna de la gran persona que es. Sabes – dijo caminando hacia una ventana que dejaba ver un cómodo jardín el cual comenzaba a perder la luz del sol lentamente al igual que el brillo de los ojos de Harry se iba perdiendo – me fui, mas nunca la olvide, trate de alejarme de ella mas no pude, sigue viviendo dentro de mi como nunca creí que nadie jamás lo iba a hacer, es un sentimiento tan fuerte, mas fuerte que mis ganas mismas de vivir. El día de la batalla con Voldemort sabes que fue lo que me ayudo a llegar al final? Su recuerdo, su cara perfecta, su perfume como flores que nunca encuentras en ningún prado, el color de su pelo, sus ojos cafés, brillantes, los cuales esperaban a mi regreso, esos ojos que espero que no hayan llorado, que espero que no la hayan visto sufrir. Espero que sea feliz, muy feliz, se que lo será, es demasiado buena como para haber arruinado su vida por mi culpa… lo siento hedwing, lo lamento, desearía saber si ella me perdona, si ella me perdono, si es feliz, si esta con alguien que la ama, si continuo con su vida, odiaría que hubiera sufrido todos estos años por mi. Seria mucho as fácil que me lanzara un hechizo por haberla herido hacia ya muchos años que, que ver que sufrió o mas aun, ver que ha llorado por mi, nunca me lo perdonaría…

**My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.  
**

Camino de nuevo hacia la habitación, una tenue luz anaranjada comenzaba a matizar mas blancas nubes del cielo, el viento se incrementaba poco a poco, se acerco a otra ventana con la intención de cerrarla, sintió como el viento acariciaba su rostro, era un elido viento ¿salado? Pareciera que había servido de pañuelo a alguna alma sin desconsuelo, sin hombro sobre el cual llorar. Una opresión se apodero de su corazón¿y si había sido ella? Sintió como lo necesitaban, como ella lo necesitaba, cerró rápida y torpemente la ventana con la intención de no recordar mas, de no sufrir mas, no quería, no podía Allí, apoyado en la cornisa se mantuvo un par de minutos hasta que volvió a hablarle al ave, o mas bien al vacío, un vacío negro y profundo igual que su corazón ahora.

- lo recuerdo sabes, quería alejarme para encontrarle un sentido a mi vida, pero ahora lo veo todo claro, acá jamás encontrare el sentido de mi vida, ya que mi vida la deje con ella, con Ginny, ella era mi vida, ella aun es mi vida, y si la tengo lejos de mi jamás encontrare lo que he estado buscando. Todo lo veo mas claro ahora, debo regresar, debo ir con ella, ver si aun me ama, ver si aun me recuerda, y si no – dijo con nostalgia – ver si es feliz – al decir esto corrió a tomar un abrigo que descansaba en un olvidado perchero en la esquina adyacente al espejo cerca de al puerta, y en un rápido movimiento desapareció…

**Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.  
**

Casi caía la noche, matices rojos se apoderaban peligrosamente del cielo, dio gracias por haber cogido ese abrigo ante de salir de casa. Sintió un escalofrío, mas no por el viento, sino por ver en donde se encontraba, estaba en el bosque al lado de la casa de los Weasley, de su familia, era claro que no quería aparecerse a la mitad de la cocina mientras todos comían, debía verla, tan solo con eso le bastaría… comenzó a caminar un poco mas, con cada paso que daba mil recuerdos invadía su mente, los juegos con los hermanos Weasley, las infantiles peleas de Ron y Hermione, los maternales abrazos de al señora Weasley y las calidas palmadas en la espalda del señor Weasley. Recordó el Quidditch, recordó Hogwarts, recordó Hogsmeade, pero también recordó a Snape, a Sirius, a sus padres, a Voldemort… camino un poco mas, veía ya la casa, sonrió al recordar tantos buenos momentos que había vivido en ella, vio el pequeño lago al lado de la casa, a lo lejos se veía en condado vecino a ellos, mientras caminaba se sentía desmayar, cada vez sus pasos eran mas cortos y lentos ¿que haría? Es más ¿Cómo lo haría? No seria por nada fácil llegar con ella y pretender que todo había pasado, que todo había sido un sueño y pretender comenzar todo de cero, no sabia si ella así lo deseaba. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando vio una larga cabellera roja junto al árbol, a el árbol que había sido de ellos tantas veces atrás

**My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,**  
**(And love is where I am)  
My only love**

Siguió caminando, tan solo con verla, tan solo con…un momento¿estaba hablando?

- De nuevo estoy aquí Harry…

A Harry le dio un vuelco del corazón al oírla mencionar su nombre, eran tan mágicos, la forma en la que se sentía seguro al oír su nombre en su boca, pero sintió que se moría cuando continúo oyendo lo que decía

- ….esperando por ti, aun con la fe de que regresaras a mi lado, nunca te he podido olvidar, jamás en la vida lo podré hacer ya que _tú_ eres mi vida, eres el dueño de mi alma y aunque parezca imposible eres el dueño de toda mi felicidad -.

Los ojos se le habían nublado, esto era mas de lo que el esperaba, ella penaba igual que el, ella también era la vida para el, sintió como otras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Ginny, como lo hacia siempre desde hacia ya siete años, descansaba en el árbol enfrente de la madriguera, y en él descargaba todo el dolor que oprimía su alma desde que Harry Potter había partido. A pesar que Harry le había dicho a Ginny que creara una nueva vida, ella simplemente no lo podía hacer… y el tampoco, era tan difícil simplemente imaginar que nada de esto había pasado, Harry no podía mas, se sentía el peor mago del mundo, todo el dolor que le había causado a ella, a Ginny la persona a la que tanto ama

- Sabes – decía la Weasley sonriendo – creo que estoy hechizada, no puedo olvidarme de ti, aunque creo que simplemente estoy enamorada; este amor que siento por ti late mas fuerte en este corazón sin importar que no este aquí conmigo. Harry por favor – decía Ginny comenzado a llorar, haciendo que las lágrimas de el comenzaran a brotar de nuevo, era el mas idiota de todos se repetía en la mente, cómo había sido capaz de haberla hecho sufrir tanto – no puedo estar ya sin ti, no sabes como me duele este miedo que tengo a haberte perdido ya para siempre. Sabes, veo en el amanecer tu mirada y eso me mantiene con vida, espero el día que puedas estar de nuevo a mi lado ¿Cómo Harry¿Cómo pretendes que encuentre a otro que me ame si yo solo te amo a ti¿Explícame Harry como resolver el misterio de tu adiós?

- Merlín - se repetía Harry, esta vez era mas de lo que podía controlar, camino lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, estaba de espaldas a el, pero aun así podía percibir el dolor de su rostro, se paso cuando ella volvió a hablar…

Ya no siento sabes…- comenzó a balbucear Ginny ya que las lágrimas cortaban sus palabras impidiéndole hablar – Hay tanto dolor en mi alma que no siento más, cada vez que el viento sopla siento que eres tu a mi lado, todas las noches te alucino, extraño tu fragancia, extraño la fuerza que me dabas extraño…Harry... extraño… te extraño a ti Harry… te extraño con todo mi corazón – lloraba la pelirroja agotando las últimas fuerzas que tenia liberando toda la presiones que oprimían su pecho – Harry por favor no sabes el daño que me estas haciendo… VUELVE HARRY POR FAVOR – grito Ginny poniéndose de pie.

No podía mas…casi corrió hacia donde ella estaba acortando cada vez a la distancia. Temblorosamente coloco una mano sobre su hombro, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas

- Ginny – susurro con la vos entrecortada detrás de la pelirroja haciendo que estas se sobresaltara. Ella volteo lentamente hacia donde provenía esa voz, nublándosele inmediatamente los ojos como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes…

- Harry…

* * *

**N/A: bueno... ¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado... y por si se lo preguntaban, si va a haber un tercer capitulo, el cual me parece que sera el ultimo de este fic...ahorita trato de conseguir inspiracion para terminar el cap 15 de "un eterno hola y un fugaz adios" y sobrevivir a la universidad...solo es el primer año me han dicho pero aaaaaaaaaaa! jajaja**

**bueno, dejenme un RR para decirme si les gusto o no, ideas, sugerencias, criticas, todo es aceptado...y los vere pronto...tratare al menos de terminarlo rapido...sino, pueden darce una vuela por mi pag, para entretenerce con mis demas fic en lo que actualizo**

**see ya! 'n keep going**

**jamesandmolly**


	3. NOTA

OoOoOoOoOoOo NOTA oOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola todos! Lo siento pero este no es el tercer capitulo T.T, es que hay varias cosas que debo decirles

ANTES QUE NADA DEJENME DECIRLES Q DESDE HACE UNA SEMANA INTENTO SUBIR ESTA NOTA! pero por un problema en la pagina hasta hoy lo logre...

Primero les pido disculpas por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, no lograba encontrar la canción perfecta para el 3er capitulo, y entre en finales, así que no les prometo actualizar en las próximas semanas, lo siento…

Segundo ¿se recuerdan que les dije que el fic iba a ser solo de tres capítulos? Pues ya no, tengo algo mejor planeado para esta historia y se alargara un poco, eso si, cada capitulo continuara siendo un song-fic, así que si se les ocurren buenas canciones que vayan con la trama del fic no duden en avisarme :0)

Tercero, les adelanto que al fin ya conseguí la canción perfecta para el tercer capitulo, después de un mes horrible de buscar! Se llama "Alfter All" de Peter Cetera por si la desean oír. Y gracias: Darkladyevans, mi compañera en Pardelocas ana, bellapaola, y otras amigas mas… que me ayudaron a encontrarla! Tnx u girls!

Bueno ahora si, ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir,

See ya!

jamesandmolly


	4. 3 no es tan facil

**N/A: HOLA! SI VOLVI! ya extrañaba estar en FF...pero bueno ya termine finales y ahora tendre muuuuucho tiempo libre en el que espero terminar este fic... ycomo les dije en la nota,** **este fic no va a durar nada mas tres capítulos, sino que tengo algo mejor planeado para el… **

**La canción se llama _"After All" de Peter Cetera_. Espero que les guste…los veré al final!**

* * *

3. No es así de fácil

_- Ginny – susurro con la vos entrecortada detrás de la pelirroja haciendo que estas se sobresaltara. Ella volteo lentamente hacia donde provenía esa voz, nublándosele inmediatamente los ojos como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes…_

_- Harry…_

_**Well, here we are again;  
I guess it must be fate.  
We've tried it on our own,  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight.**_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, era él, por fin había regresado. Después de todo este tiempo, y de ese sufrimiento, el, _el niño-que-vivió_ había retornado a donde pertenecía, con los suyos, con ella.

- Ginny, yo…- no sabia que decir, no habían palabras¿que decir después de todo ese tiempo? Un simple "hola" no bastaría, el lo sabia y ella seguía esperando como lo había hecho ya tantas veces atrás por tantos años.

Harry se sintió desvanecer ante la penetrante mirada de ella, al cabo del tiempo se perdió en esos ojos dulces y vidriosos que aguardaban, algo que el no sabia como expresar. Ninguno de los dos se había movido un centímetro¿y como hacerlo? El tenía tantas dudas y confusiones y ella había sufrido suficiente como para creer otra vez.

- no, no, no – se repetía la pelirroja mientras negaba con la cabeza tapándose la cara con las manos, sin evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran e inundaran su rostro – esto no esta pasando, esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser…

Harry estaba desconcentrado¿acaso ella no quería estar con el¿Acaso no era a ella a la que había oído decir hace unos instantes, clamar incluso, por su regreso¿Entonces¿Que pasaba? Si los dos se amaban tanto ¿por que no pasaban nada?

¿Ya no se amaban como antes?

¿Uno de los dos había dejando de amar como lo había hecho?

¿Se habrían olvidado del significado de _te amo_?

¡Claro que no!

El amor aun estaba allí, pero _el tiempo y la distancia_, esas dos poderosísimas armas las cuales juntas podían hacer marchitar hasta el amor mas puro, se habían encargado de someter a este amor que sentían por el otro

Y aunque el corazón de Ginny le gritaba de amor, que reaccionara, su vida¡el hombre que tanto amaba estaba frente a ella! Y su corazón no hacia mas que inducirla hacia el, hacia su felicidad; pero su mente la ensordecía con horribles pensamientos haciéndola revivir cada momento en el que estuvo sola estos años, haciendo que ser recordara del abandono y tristezas que había vivido estos años. Así, poco a poco aun con Harry frente a ella, _los pequeños oídos de Ginebra Weasley comenzaban a dejar de oír lo que parecía un susurro del corazón para oír los gritos de la razón_

_**I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new.  
Every memory repeats,  
Every step I take retreats,  
Every journey always brings me back to you.**_

- Ginny… - imploro Harry con la vos entrecortada por las lágrimas que atentaban salir de sus ojos al ver la reacción de ella

- Ginny, yo… - ¡pero no sabia que decir! Se sentía tan impotente al ver como ella se había desplomado en el piso y continuaba llorando con la cara tapada entres sus temblorosos y finos dedos. Parecía que estuviera teniendo una lucha interna entre su corazón y su razón. Se hinco junto a ella y nada mas la abrazo.

¿Cuantas veces había soñado ella con ese abrazo¡Inimaginables! Habían sido tantas las veces que había soñado con el regreso de él pero entonces ¿por que no sentía la magia del reencuentro?

_¿Le habría ganado la razón al corazón? _

Harry se sobresalto al mismo tiempo que su corazón se comenzaba a desfragmentar al sentir como entre sus brazos se estremecía su pequeña pelirroja,

¿Ya no lo quería?

¿Se había olvidado de él? No, no podía ser verdad¡si hace unos momentos había oído todo!

¿O no lo había hecho¡Claro que si! Había oído como ella había aguardado pro el, como se había sentido sola…triste y…abandonada. Harry se estremeció ¿habría sido eso?

¿Tanto la había hecho sufrir?

¿Que pasaba?

¿Por que reaccionaba así?

- shu…shu… - la calmaba acariciando su cabello rojo mientras inundaba todo su ser ese aroma a flores que tanto anhelaba volver a respirar – todo esta bien Ginny, todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí – trato de decir sonando lo mas clamado posible aunque su mente estuviera hecha untar de confusiones dudas y temores-

- no Harry ¡no! nada esta bien – decía ella tratando de hacer que su vos no sonara tan afectada como en realidad lo estaba - nada esta bien, nada – decía mientras se soltaba de sus fuertes brazos, esos brazos calidos a los que adoraba aferrarse sin razón o excusa alguna, esos, los que tantas noches había extrañado y que ahora la dulce calidez del pasado la quemaban

- ¿por que? – fue lo único que pudo decir aun hincado en la tierra mientras ella se había puesto ya de pie y le daba la espalda

- ¿por que Ginny¿Por que mi pequeña? – decía con la mirada perdida, sin temor alguno ya de que descubrieran el dolor que había en el delicado hilo de voz que tenia…

_**After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All.**_

Las lágrimas brotaban más de sus ojos¿como podía estar haciéndole esto? A él, al que tanto había soñado volver a ver, al que tanto amaba, aun lo amaba como el primer día, aunque no podía, _la razón había ganado_ y sabia que se lamentaría toda su vida por ello pero no, no debía caer de nuevo.

- ¿por que dices Harry¡Solo dices POR QUE! Que equivocado estas Harry Potter al pensar que todo esta bien. ¡Jamás! oyeme bien, JAMAS, nunca nada volverá a estará bien entre nosotros – el tono de voz que estaba usando era frío, Harry hubiera preferido mil veces mil crucios a oírla hablarle así, nunca le había producido tantos escalofríos una voz, ni la de Voldemort lo había logrado intimidar tanto como la de ella ahora. Continuaba hincado en el piso sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie, su voz, sus palabras todo retumbaba en su mente, no sabia de donde encontrar la fuerza necesaria para levantarse, si hasta el momento ella había sido toda la fuerza que el había necesitado.

Allí frente al árbol en el que tantas veces se habían amado y con Harry tirado en la tierra, al lado de los trozos de su roto corazón Ginny comenzó a hablar de nuevo con la voz temblorosa pero aun así firme

- te fuiste

- pero regrese – la interrumpió, abrazándose con todo su ser a la voz de ella en la que parecía encontrar un poco de esperanza

- me abandonaste…

- pero no mas…

- te olvidaste de mi

- nunca…

- no me escribiste

- no podía…

- jamás trataste de hablar conmigo

- me costaba…

- te necesite

- lo se…

- nos abandonaste, a tu Familia

- no fue mi intención….

- huiste por completo del mundo mágico

- necesitaba espacio

- ¿que acaso no te hubiéramos entendido? No Harry, déjame a mi hablar – dijo autoritariamente cuando vio las intenciones de el de volverla a interrumpir – no solo tu sufriste sabes, no sabes los que todos los demás sufrieron, no sabes… lo que yo sufrí – dijo ella volteándose y encarándolo por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Harry ya no contesto, no sabia que decir a ese argumento, vio sus enrojecidos pero aun bellos ojos cafés, aun miraba amor en ellos pero no podía creer lo que le decía y en su voz, en la que creyó encontrar un poco de esperanza, la oía tan distante, no era de ella esa voz, no podía aceptar que fuera de ella…

- Harry – continuo ella con el mismo todo de vos frío que antes haciendo que todo el ser de el se estremeciera – ¿piensas que por haber regresado yo te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a olvidar tantos años de sufrimiento? No se como hayas estado tu pero tu partida me mato, tu pareces haber seguido vivo¡pero yo estoy muerta desde ese día en el que me mandaste esta carta! – le grito tirandole a la cara la carta que estaba cargada de lágrimas derramadas, dolor e ira. – no es tan fácil, no puedo olvidar todo lo que pase, todo lo que me dolió, y todo lo que te extrañe – dijo mientras las lágrimas la vencían de nuevo, y ahora no tenia ninguna intención de detenerlas.

- Ginny, no por favor – le suplicaba Harry mientras se ponía de pie y secaba sus lágrimas, ella se estremeció al simple contacto de sus manos con su rostro. Había oído lo suficiente como para luchar por ella, sabia que aun lo amaba, se lo acababa de decir, o al menos eso se había forzado a creer.

_**When love is truly right  
(This time it's truly right.)  
It lives from year to year.  
It changes as it goes,  
Oh, and on the way it grows,  
But it never disappears,**_

Ginny levanto la mirada y lo vio por fin, tan cerca de ella, tan suyo…vio el dolor que había en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes tan bellos que ella había soñado todas las noches, con esa mirada penetrante que lograba intimidar a cualquiera, pero debía ser fuerte, no debía dejarse inmutar, sabia que si lo hacia caería rendida a sus brazos y no podía hacerlo por mas lo quisiera en el fondo, no debía.

_Harry, sigues siendo tan atractivo como antes_ pensaba la más pequeña de los Weasley sin dejar de perderse en esos maravillosos ojos esmeraldas;

_Aun con tus gafas y cabello revuelto_, continuaba pensando mientras _el susurro de su corazón incrementaba de volumen a medida que los gritos de su razón cesaban._

Y si, era verdad Harry estaba si no es que igual, mas apuesto que hacia unos años. Estaba más crecido, su cuerpo había perdido la forma de un colegial para adquirir la de todo un hombre fuerte y atractivo. Se estaba perdiendo poco a poco en sus encanto, en esos ojos, en su miranda en… ¡pero no! debía caer de nuevo, la razón comenzaba a gritar mientras el corazón parecía desvanecerse de nuevo; parecía que le gritaba la razón haciéndola recordar tantas veces el dolor que le haba ocasionado

- lo siento, se por lo que pasaste y lo lamento – dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, comenzando a acariciar los brazos de ella con sus manos. Que bien sentía, su piel, jamás había logrado olvidar esa suavidad y ese aroma… - perdóname, jamás lo haré de nuevo, no puedo verte así, me mata hacerlo – dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos, besándola dulcemente y de una manera sutil como si fuera de porcelana, temiendo romperla. Rodeo la cintura de ella con sus manos acercándola más a él, mientras Ginny impulsivamente se abrazo del cuello de él, acariciándole y revolviendo más su cabello a medida que el nivel del beso incrementaba y el corazón de los dos gritaba. Era el beso que tantas veces los dos habían soñado y anhelado, con el se borrarían los años pasados…

¡Pero no! No podía hacerlo, debía recordar lo que había pasado estos años, debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que el _dulce sabor de los labios de Harry_ borraran todo el dolor que había vivido aunque ya lo habían hecho.

- no Harry no – dijo llorando mientras se separaba de él como si su vida dependiera de ese beso. Harry cerro los ojos lentamente viendo como se hacia realidad su mayor temor, el desprecio de ella…

_**After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All.**_

- No puedo - dijo aun cerca de él, aunque con mas manos ya lejos de su cabello – no puedo olvidar así de fácil todo el dolor que me creaste, todas las noches de insomnio preocupada por ti, sin saber nunca nada de ti. No es tan fácil olvidar todo el tiempo que necesite un abrazo y no estabas aquí todas las veces que necesitaba hablar con alguien y no estabas aquí para oírme, todas las veces que necesite un consuelo para este corazón roto que tu has hecho pedazo – le reclamaba mientras ya no evitaba que la lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos mientras le gritaba todo el daño que le había hecho

Harry sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos. Ella, su Ginny, la persona a la que mas amaba en este mundo y por la que haría has lo inimaginable, lo estaba rechazando después de tantos años de espera

El sostenía las manos blancas y temblorosas de ella entre las suyas, abrió por fin los ojos y la vio detenidamente, su cabello rojo, los ojos cafés de los que jamás se había olvidado, sus labios, su cuerpo, su aroma, toda ella, la amaba como jamás amo a nadie, la había extrañado como nunca y había regresado por ella pero no, lo único que había encontrado a su regreso fue una puerta cerrada la cual ingenuamente creyó que iba a ser capaz de abrir con ese amor que inundaba su pecho, que era a lo único a lo que se había aferrado para lograr sobrellevar esos años de soledad y distancia de las personas a las que amaba…

_**Always just beyond my touch,  
you know I needed you so much.  
Alter All, what else is livin' for?**_

- lo siento – dijo Harry mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla - nunca fue mi intención herirte, no sabes lo que siento al verte así, eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida y lo mas maravilloso que jamás me pudo haber pasado, y hoy he muerto, hoy, tu desprecio a destrozado mi corazón.

_After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All_.

- no Harry, no, no digas mas que es mas difícil para mi así – decía mientras soltaba sus manos de entre las calidas y fuertes manos de él.

- Ginny…

- adiós, Harry, olvídate de mi, olvida que me conociste, que fuiste mi amigo, que me amaste. Que te vaya bien Harry Potter – dijo mientras las lágrimas dejaban de nacer de sus ojos.

- no Ginny, no - grito en vano mientras ella corria a su casa - Ginny vuelve...por...favor...- dijo ya desanimado, y demaciado tarde...

* * *

**N/A: NO ME MATEN TODAVIA! jejeje. S****i, se va! Ginny se va! muahahhahaa!**

**pero como les dije...aun tengo algo mejor para este fic jeje...de paso, creo q ya tengo la cancion para el siguente cap, pero si se les ocuren mas canciones buenas no duden en dacirmelas, asi las leo y veo si pueden servirme, y aun que no sean la q aparezca en el fic, si me sirve de inspiracion...bueno espero q les haya gustado y me dejen muchos RR's!**

**los vere pronto, lo prometo...y ya actualice tambien mi otro fic "un eterno hola y un fugaz adios" q se los recomientdoooo! hahahaha y si lo leen de paso me deja su RR no? **

**see ya!**

**jamesandmolly**


	5. 4 all i want is you

**N/A: hola a todos! les debo una disculpa monumental! me entretube con mi otro fic**_ "un eterno hola y un fugaz adios"_ **subi dos nuevos cap! YEY! haha y este pobre hay no me estube sin inspiracion para el reencuentro...pero bueno no los entretengo mas! ya saben lospersonajes son de JKR y la cancion se llama** _"All I Want Is You"_ **de** _Bryan Adams_ **espero que les guste! los vere al final...**

**

* * *

**

All I Want Is You

_- adiós, Harry, olvídate de mi, olvida que me conociste, que fuiste mi amigo, que me amaste. Que te vaya bien Harry Potter – dijo mientras las lágrimas dejaban de nacer de sus ojos. _

_- no Ginny, no por favor_ – oyó suplicar a lo lejos a Harry, se quería morir. Corrió más fuerte hasta llegar a la casa, y continúo corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con un gran golpe que retumbo en toda la casa. Se apoyo de espaldas en la puerta, sin podes aguantar mas su propio peso se deslizo lentamente hacia el suelo en donde estaba llorando de una forma tan dolorosa. Mil veces lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas hasta perderse en sus labios a causa de la ausencia de Harry y ahora caían esas mismas lágrimas lastimeras, amargas y dolorosas, por Harry también, aunque ahora no era por su ausencia sino por su presencia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar la imagen de esos bellos ojos esmeraldas nublados por las lágrimas. Ginny jamás había visto a un hombre que no fuera uno de sus hermanos llorar, menos a Harry. _Él_ que había acabado con el señor tenebroso, _él_ que era el único al que mortífagos y dementotes por igual temían,_ él_ el que había robado su corazón, estaba llorando por ella. Jamás había visto a Harry así de vulnerable, incluso después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, Harry jamás había derramado ni una sola lagrima, nunca, ni en la tumba de sus padres, ni en la tumba de sus amigos y compatriotas aurores caídos en la batalla. Pero ahora lo hacia… y lo hacia por ella…

- Ginny, Ginny ábreme la puerta por favor

- Herm, por favor, ahora no – dijo la pelirroja al reconocer la voz de su cuñada que tocaba la puerta de su habitación

- pero que sucede, Ginny ábreme por favor, entraste muy mal a la casa – Hermione estaba preocupada, y como no si la había visto entrar llorando y corriendo a la casa y después de oír el portazo que había pegado se preocupo mas – que paso gin? – pregunto una vez que Ginny le había abierto la puerta

- es el Herm, es él

- vamos Gin…no puedes dejar que el recuerdo de Harry te perturbe toda la vida y si es cierto que duele a mi también me duele pero no debes de…

- no Hermione, no es el recuerdo de Harry – la interrumpió la pelirroja – es Harry

- no comprendo

- es Harry Herm¡ha regresado! – Hermione palideció al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama

- tu Ginny…estas…¿estas segura?

- mas segura que nunca Herm, vino, regreso, hable con él, además él…él…él me beso Herm dijo con la mirada perdida mientras con una mano sobaba sus labios intentado recordar de nuevo como se había sentido ese beso…

- ¡eso es maravilloso Ginny¿No es eso lo que has estado deseando estos años? – pregunto al ver como una lagrima caía de nuevo de los ojos de Ginny

- si Hermione, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los míos no pude, me aleje de el

- ¿por que lo hiciste?

- cuando lo sentí cerca mi, cuando sentí de nuevos sus labios – dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana de su habitación, mientras con una mana continuaba tocando sus labios – recordé todo lo que sufrí sin él, y de nuevo imagine todo lo que volvería a sufrir si se vuelve a ir

- te comprendo Ginny – dijo Hermione tras pensar un momento que decirle a su amiga u cuñada - pero no lo sabrás hasta que no le des el beneficio de la duda

- _Ginny, Ginny_ – se oigan gritos en el piso de abajo

- ¡es el Herm que hago¡No se que hacer!

- has lo que tu corazón te dice Ginny

_- Ginny¿donde estas?_

- deja esas cursilerías Hermione por favor! Y ayúdame a saber que hacer!

- Ginny – dijo tomándola por los hombros para tratar de trasmitirme un poco de calma – debes hacer eso, lo que tu corazón te diga

- pero Herm, la razón me grita mas

- si Ginny, pero sabes que es tu corazón el que habla con la verdad ahora, no hagas pasar esta oportunidad que puedes no volverla a tener – Ginny se sentó pensativa en su cama¿a quien debía oír¿A su corazón a su razón?

_- Ginny_ – continuaba gritando Harry pero ahora se oigan pisadas que comenzaba a subir los escalones

- ¡Hermione por favor que no entre¡Que no lo haga! – suplicaban Ginny

- pero Ginny…

- por favor Hermione, no estoy lista

- esta bien – dijo Hermione entendiéndola – estaré abajo con Harry, pero tu debes bajar también

- si lo haré pero no en este momento… - vio como Hermione salio de la habitación y segundos

_- ¡oh Harry!_ – oyó la pelirroja que decía Hermione, en su voz podía oír la euforia de dos amigos que se ven después de un largo tiempo.

Dio mas vueltas dentro de su cuarto¡que hacer¡Que hacer! Lo amaba de eso estaba segura, jamás había dejado de amar pero era tan difícil, permaneció sentada en su cama viendo por la ventana. Perdió la noción del tiempo entres su pensamientos y sentimientos mezclados. ¡Era una locura¡Lo amaba como jamás se hubiera imaginado llegar a amar a alguien¡No podía mas estar separada de el! Le hacia falta y jamás se perdonaría estar lejos de el de nuevo… un estruendo la despertó de su hipnosis, continuo meditando sobre lo que le había dicho Hermione, era verdad, quien sabe si tendría de nuevo otra oportunidad con Harry. Además si ella lo rechazaba, el era muy buen mozo y no habría una bruja lo suficientemente tonta como para rechazar _el-niño-que-vivió._

- no, no lo haré Harry, no me separare de ti – dijo Ginny al fin tras un tiempo meditando en su alcoba. Se puso de pie, seco las lágrimas de su rostro, y con un suspiro abrió la puerta de su habitación…

**_Don't want diamonds don't want gold  
Don't want fashion don't wanna be cool  
Don't wanna hustle just to get thru  
When it all comes down babe  
All I want is you_**

_- no Ginny, no por favor – intentaba suplicar, pero era demasiado tarde, se apoyó en el árbol, su árbol, viendo como ella corría hacia la casa, y junto con ella corrían y se desvanecían sus sueños esperanzas y vida entera. Perdió la noción del tiempo, comenzaba a anochecer ya y el seguía en ese árbol en donde se habían dicho que se amaban tantas veces en el pasado… _

_- no puedo hacerlo – dijo al cabo del tiempo poniéndose de pie mientras comenzaba a caminar a la casa - no puedo olvidarme de ti así, no es tan fácil. No lo haré…._

Jamás le había parecido tan largo el camino desde ese árbol hasta la madriguera. Pero en menos de lo que se esperaba había llegado, dudo antes de colocar su mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza en el mismo instante en que toco la puerta.

Hacia ya largo rato que no entraba a esa casa, y de un momento a otro lo haría… y no en las condiciones en las que e hubiera imaginado que lo haría el día que regresara.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, ese olor tan hogareño que caracterizaba a la casa Weasley inundo sus pulmones, jamás creyó capaz de volver a oler ese aroma, todo era como antes, la cocina con la gran mesa en su centro, mientras mágicamente platos en el lavabo se limpiaban y secaban, la sala, los cómodos y desgastados sillones, la calida chimenea. Todo, era como antes como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Por un momento se olvido a quien había ido a buscar y comenzó a recorrer al habitación examinándola, buscando el mínimo detalle que hubiera cambiado… en las paredes habían fotografías mágicas colgadas. Su corazón se paro mientras lenta y detenidamente observaba cada una de las fotos.

La boda de Bill y Fleur…le hubiera gustado estar presente. Al momento que era la boda el de había escapado para buscar a Voldemort y los últimos horocruxs. Vio imágenes de Bill abrazando por la espalda a Fleur, ella con su precioso vestido blanco y el muy galante de esmoquin; ambos sonriendo a la cámara. Se recrimino por haberse perdido ese día… habían mas fotos de la boda, la ceremonia y de la fiesta, continuo caminando tratando de no ver imágenes así de dolorosas para el. Vio unas de bill ¿y su hijo¡No sabia que Bill y Fleur hubieran tenido un niño! Se detuvo mas a ver la fotografía, un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos, una mezcla entre rubio y pelirrojo daba torpes pasos tomado de las manos de Fleur, mientas ella lo soltaba y el daba sus primeros dos o tres pasos hacia su padre quien sonreía alegremente. Sintió presión en el pecho, se había perdido de muchas cosas el tiempo que había estado ausente, jamás se perdonaría haberse perdido todo ese tiempo que estaría dispuesto a recuperar a lo que diera lugar.

Camino entre mas fotografías que le sonreían y saludaban, cada vez se sentía peor y haber visto una fotografía en donde aparecían Ron en un precioso esmoquin negro y Hermione con un bello y sencillo vestido blanco de novia bailando el vals no era por nada reconfortante. Ya se había perdido la boda de Bill y Fleur sin mencionar el nacimiento de su hijo, sino también se había perdido la boda de sus dos mejores amigos. Ese era un pequeño detalle que jamás se perdonaría, aunque ellos si lo perdonaran él jamás lo harían.

Se sentía tan mal, miles de años en fotografías representaban miles de ocasiones de ser feliz que había desperdiciado. Sin duda hacia ya los 7 u 8 años que se había ido, desaparecer le parecía una excelente idea pero ahora no, ahora que había visto de todo lo que se había perdido y todo lo que había perdido, al pensar esto vio una fotografía de Ginny, Ron, Hermione y el en Hogwarts, se veían tan felices los 4 después al lado vio una de Ron, Hermione y Ginny años después de Hogwarts. Aunque los ojos de Ginny no tenían la misma vida que tuvieron cuando estaban los cuatro juntos. Sin duda ella había tenido razón al tirarle en cara dolo el dolor que había vivido, y esos ojos lo reflejaban. Se recordó a que había ido a esa casa, vio en la cocina y no estaba allí, en la sala sin duda no estaba,

- Ginny, Ginny – comenzó a gritar mientras la buscaba – Ginny en donde estas – grito mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones con la intención de encontrarla arriba – Ginny - continuaba gritando, estaba a punto de llegar al piso de arriba cuando

- Harry – se detuvo en seco viendo el piso. No era la voz de Ginny pero era ella, esa voz jamás la olvidaría tantas veces le había dado un buen consejo, un regaño, un saludo…

- Hermione…

- ¡oh Harry! – Grito ella abrazándolo como si todos estos años hubieran pasado en vano… - has vuelto Harry, has regresado – dijo mientras las lagrimas se mezclaban con su sonrisa y cabellos

- Hermione, merlín ¡cuanta falta me han hecho! – dijo el pelinegro sin lograr detener que unas lagrimas salieran por sus ojos.

- ¡tu también bien Harry¡No te imaginas cuanto te hemos extrañado!

- discúlpame Herm por haberles fallado, por haberlos abandonado

- no Harry, no – dijo tomándole la cara entres sus manos viendo esos bellos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado – no nos debes nada, no estamos enojados contigo¡al contrario! Estamos felices que hayas regresado

- pero Herm, yo los deje, huí de los que me querían y de los que yo amaba además…

- no Harry, no hay pero que valga, estas aquí de vuelta y eso es lo que importa. Te amamos Harry, y además ella también lo hace, aunque no te lo diga

- gracias Herm, no sabes cuanta falta me hicieron tus sabias palabras – los dos amigos inseparables se abrazaron de nuevo borrando los años de separación

- ¡que hace el en mi casa! – dijo un pelirrojo desfondando su barita dispuesto a atacar - _Carpe Retractum_

- ¡Ron no! – alcanzo a gritar Hermione aunque demasiado tarde, un rallo rojo apuntado directamente al pecho de Harry lo había lanzado hacia una de las paredes para luego caer aparatosamente al suelo…

_**Don't wanna argue don't wanna fight  
Don't want no politics babe all thru the night  
I told ya before - gonna tell ya once more  
For the last time baby open up your door**_

- Ron pero que demonios te pasa! – le recrimino Hermione mientras ayudaba a Harry a ponerse de pie – estas bien Harry?

- si Herm, no te preocupes – dijo sin dejar de ver por un solo momento a su "amigo"

- pero estas sangrando! – dijo mientras miraba una herida de Harry en la frente

- no es nada Herm, no es nada

- vamos Harry por favor

- no es nada Herm no lo has oído ya?

- Ron no seas tan estupido quieres! Por que te comportas así? Acaso no te alegra que Harry aye regresado?

- tu bien sabes que el recuerdo que conservaba de el murió con cada lagrima que mi hermana derrababa por el!

- Ron lo siento pero debes comprender que…

- que Harry? Que debo comprender? Que huiste? Que nos dejaste? Que la dejaste!

- no es lo que tu crees ron, por favor trata de entender – le recriminaba el pelinegro ya sin ánimos de pelear con su amigo

- pero que es todo este alboroto? – Se oyó a una voz que provenía de la puerta de entrada – Harry querido has vuelto, OH Arturh ven rápido Harry ha vuelto – dijo mientas corría hacia el a darle ese tan tradicional abrazo que tanto había anhelado Harry volver a recibir. – pero cariño, estas sangrando!

- señora Weasley, no es nada, no se preocupe

- estas bien muchacho?

- si señor Weasley, muy bien – dijo mientas le estrechaba la mano y se daban un rápido abrazo masculino

- no, no esta bien!- hablo Hermione llamando la atención de todos – este acá – señalando a Ron – lo a atacado al mismo instante que lo vio

- RONNALD WEASLEY! COMO SE TE OCURE…

- hay ya mama! – la interrumpió Ron – tal vez a ustedes se les haya olvidado lo que Ginny sufrió en su partida, lo que nosotros sufrimos con su partida, lo que todos lo sufrieron! No es así de fácil Harry o crees que con el simple hecho de haber regresado sonreír y decir lo siento se iba a solucionar todo?

- Ron, hablemos por favor

- no Harry no hay nada que hablar como que haber derrotado a Voldemort se te subió a la cabeza no? ya no somos lo suficientemente buenos para ti no? Es por eso que nos dejaste no? El gran Harry Potter, todo poderoso no desea estar mas con gente como los Weasley

- Ron, no pongas palabras en mi boca – dijo Harry ya exasperado de la actitud de su compañero de clases

- mejor pongo mi barita en tu boca no? _Mimblewimble – _volvió a gritar Ron aunque ahora no tomo desprevenido a Harry quien ya estaba molesto. Con la palma extendida, muy calmado casi sin moverse, paro el rayo de luz naranja que se dirigía a su pecho. Todo el rayo, se formo una bola de luz naranja en la mano de Harry, todos los presentes estaban asombrados que Harry lograra hacer eso y con las manos, sin barita y sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra - pero que diablos… – dijo al ver a Harry levitando la bola naranja en su palta

- como tu has dicho Ron, si soy un mago muy poderoso y eso tubo que ver en gran parte que haya derrotado al señor oscuro pero no, te equivocas en todo lo demás, si me aleje de ustedes es por que los quería proteger, jamás oyeme bien jamás me avergoncé ni lo hago de ser amigo de un Weasley y de considerarme parte de su familia si es que yo aun lo soy

- pero claro que lo eres Harry querido – dijo la señora Weasley hablando por primera vez – Ron deja ya esa barita, que no vez que es a Harry el que tienes en frente!

- pero mama! No es fácil de olvidar lo que ha echo! No solo con sus palabras todo se olvida

- tienes razón Ron, no con mis palabras se olvida, pero si con mis actos – dijo al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba la bola naranja hacia la cara.

- nooooooo!

**_All I want is you all I want is you  
Not any old girl will do  
All I want is you  
If ya don't need love ya gotta be nuts  
The heaviest metal always rusts  
Just you and me babe hangin' tough  
It's gotta be it's gotta be it's gotta be love or bust_**

****

- nooooooo! – se oyó gritar a alguien desde las escaleras al mismo tiempo que la bola naranja cambiaba de color a rojo y se dirigía mas lentamente hacia Ron. Harry desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia la voz y vio a la pelirroja más bella con esos divinos ojos chocolate que tanto lo hacían desvanecer. La vio por un instante y volvió la mirada inmediatamente a Ron quien tenia la bola ahora roja levitando en las narices

- tan poco me conoces Ginny? – Haciendo que todos se percataran de la presencia de la pequeña – crees que de verdad seria capaz de hacerle daño a mi mejor amigo?

- yo…yo…

- mira - dijo volviendo a verla al mismo instante que la bola roja se convertía en un álbum – lo recuerdas Ron? – Ron comenzó a ojear las paginas al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas luchaban por no salir de sus ojos – lo recuerdas no es así? Somos nosotros, son ustedes, jamás pude separarme de esas fotografías eran mi motivo de seguir luchando. Ellas lograron que no regresara mil veces con ustedes! Estaban en peligro! Mortífagos me esperaban y aunque ustedes no lo supieran los estaban vigilado y si regresaba los matarían a todos sin duda! Era lo mejor, dejar que uno a uno viniera a mí y así yo solo luchar con ellos para que ustedes no sufrieran nada nunca

- Harry yo…- pero Ron no sabia que decir, se había comportado como un gran idiota

- olvídalo amigo – le dijo regalándole una sincera y amigable sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que Ron corría a el a abrasarlo como nunca lo había hecho desde que se habían separado – pero esta – continuo Harry después de separarse de Ron, señalando una fotografía – es la que mas me ayudo, el motivo por el cual continuaba vivo, mi razón de seguir luchando, mi motivo por el cual seguir viviendo – Ron, Hermione y los señores Weasley vieron de que foto se trataba, a todos se les empañaron los ojos de lagrimas. Harry tomo la fotografía del álbum y sin despegar la vista de ella se acerco a las gradas en donde ella estaba – la conoces – le dijo extendiéndole la fotografía.

_**Don't need a doctor don't need a nurse  
Don't need a prescription babe  
Only make me feel worse  
Don't need a license don't need insurance  
Don't need a ticket where we're goin' babe  
You got my assurance ya  
I told ya before - gonna tell ya once more  
For the last time baby open up your door**_

****

Ginny temblorosa tomo la fotografía entre sus manos. Se llevo una mano a la boca contuviendo el aliento mientras más lágrimas salían por sus ojos,

- jamás Ginny, jamás te olvide, es una tontada que creas eso, eras y eres lo mas importante para mi. Entiende por favor que si me fui fue para protegerlos, estuvo mal que no les haya explicado más lo que iba a hacer y por que pero no había tiempo. Perdóname por favor, te amo Ginebra, jamás deje de hacerlo y jamás dejare de hacerlo – Ginny llorando y con la voz temblorosa le dijo

- yo también Harry! – mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos – yo también te amo, jamás te olvide jamás lo haré por favor perdóname por todas las cosas que te dije antes, no era mi intención lo siento yo…

- shh, calla pequeña – le dijo tapándole la boca con un dedo – ya todo es pasado – concluyo mientras le sonreía y la tomaba por la cintura acercándola mas a el, quería, necesitaba sentirla cerca del él, sentirla junto a el y probar una vez mas esos hermosos labios que le había quitado el aliento tantas noches atrás. Abrazándola de la cintura la acerco mas a el, ella ya esperando lo que venia cerro los ojos al sentir la caricia de el en su mejilla. Sus labios se rozaran un instante, y otro mas, para al fin fundirse en ese tan deseado beso, una danza única y sensual entre dos que solo los enamorados pueden bailar. Harry la tomo mas fuertemente por la cintura mientras ella pasaba tras su cuello los brazos abrazándolo, acariciándolo, sintiendo tan cerca de ella como tantas noches lo había deseado.

Al mismo tiempo dejaba caer la fotografía la cual como una hoja seca de otoño danzaba con el viendo hasta caer al suelo dejando ver una imagen de Ginny sonriendo a la cámara y Harry abrazándola por la espalda de tras dándole un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que ella se volteaba y le daba un rápido beso en los labios, un beso que de ahora en adelante se repetiria muy aseguido ya que un beso es algo que no se puede dar sin nada a cambio...

* * *

**N/A: y bien? que les parecio? espero que no los haya desepcionado! jeje y la escena de Ron y Harry me gusto mucho hacerla hahaha...ahora necesito un favor de ustedes...necesito que me digan si desean o no el epilogo de este fic...ya lo tengo pensado pero depende de ustedes y sus rr's que lo suba o no...asi que un simple "si ale has el epilogo" en el botoncillo de "go" abajo de sus pantallas se los agradecere mucho! XDD**

**asi que epilogo o no habra un 5to cap en donde como es mi costubre les agradesco...espero que deseen que ese 5to cap sea el epilogo y no solo los agradecimientos... los vere luego...y les adelanto que en mi otro fic** _"un eterno hola y un fugaz adios"_** ya el cap q sigue es la tan deseada reunion y charla entre Ginny y Harry tras estar separados varios años...lo se lo se tengo un trauma con separarlos jeje...pero bueno...ademas que tengo dos fic's en mi mente q solo esperan la inspiracion y el tiempo necesario para ser escritos...inspiracion q tendran q compartir con un one-shot q les tengo por alli ya a la mitad solo q en esta caso sera un Draco-Hermione...**

**bueno ahora si los dejo...q les vaya bn en toooodo lo a hagan!**

**ciao!**

**jamesandmolly**


	6. EPILOGO

**Hola a todos! Si, quieren matarme, pero no lograba escribir este epilogo! Tenia una especia de bloqueo mental hacia el…haha…era como que si lo escribía caía en cuanta que este fic había llegado a su fin…jejeje**

**Espero que les agrade el final de OlvdarteNunca…me costo mucho hacerlo…los veré al final y que lo disfruten… **

**La canción es "you and I" de Celin Dion **

****

"…_Al mismo tiempo dejaba caer la fotografía la cual como una hoja seca de otoño danzaba con el viendo hasta caer al suelo dejando ver una imagen de Ginny sonriendo a la cámara y Harry abrazándola por la espalda de tras dándole un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que ella se volteaba y le daba un rápido beso en los labios…"_

_Epilogo_

- ¿puedo pasar Ginny?

- claro Hermione, adelante

- ¡Oh te vez bellísima!

- gracias Herm – contesto la pequeña de los Weasley sonrojándose. Y era verdad ser veía bellísima en ese encantador vestido blanco de novia. Si, Ginebra Molly Weasley había decidido cambiar su nombre por el de Ginebra Molly Potter a partir de ese día. Su vestido era sencillo, aunque aun así hermoso. Si hombros, dejaba al descubierto su hermosa y blanca espalda. Su vestido se ceñía cada vez mas en su cintura para luego holgarse hasta el piso en donde rozaba haciendo parecer que ella flotaba. Su peinado no era por nada extravagante, era más bien modesto, tranquilo, apacible, recogido en una media coleta tras la cabeza dejando un par de rulos caer libremente por su rostro. Entre sus rojas cabelleras se podían ver una que otra florecilla blanca de decoración que le hacían dar un aire más angelical del que ya tenia. La ceremonia seria en el jardín de la casa Weasley, y a petición de los novios, seria exactamente en ese árbol que tantas veces los vio llorar y reír. A pesar de todo fue en ese árbol en donde Harry se le propuso a Ginny y ella acepto.

- Ginny hija, te vez preciosa

- gracias papa – contesto ella tras bajar los escalones de su casa

- vamos pues, Harry te esta esperando ya – y así fue, a medida que avanzaban por la alfombra beige que yacía tendida en el jardín hacia el altar, la música de la novia solana y era ameritada por varias hadas que flotaban al rededor de todo el recinto. La ceremonia se llevo a cabo de lo mejor que se pudiera jamás planeado una boda. Todo, cada detalle había sido planeamos muy bien y sobretodo con mucho amor.

- linda noche no señora Weasley? – pregunto Harry quien abrazaba por la cintura a su ahora esposa quien veía deslumbrada la noche colmada de estrellas

- preciosa señor Potter – contesto ella dándose la vuelta para verlo mejor – gracias Harry

- gracias por que pequeña

- por haber regresado, por esto – dijo viendo su mano izquierda en donde descasaban dos bellos anillos, de matrimonio y compromiso – ¡y por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo!

- no gin, soy yo quien te agradece a ti tanto cariño y comprensión durante estos años, pero aquí frente al mundo, te juro jamás dejarte de nuevo – y sin mas la tomo por la cintura y beso de una forma tan dulce pero feroz al mismo tiempo. Un beso que solo ellos dos podían crear, compartiendo todo lo que cada uno de ellos sentía por el otro

- te amo Ginny – dijo el tras separarse de ella por falta

- y yo a ti Harry, y yo a ti…

_**High above the mountains, far across the sea  
I can hear your voice calling out to me  
Brighter than the sun and darker than the night  
I can see your love shining like a light  
And on and on this earth spins like a carousel  
If I could travel across the world  
The secrets I would tell**_

- vamos Harry ¡tranquilízate hombre¡No vez que nos pones más nervioso a todos!

- como quieres que me tranquilice Ron¡si llevan allí mas de cinco horas¡Y yo acá sin saber nada!

- tranquilo Harry – lo llamo el señor Weasley – yo recuerdo que cuando Molly tubo a los gemelos tardaron mas de un día

- ¡mas de un día! no creo que soportare mas de un día!

- vamos Harry, mira que cuando Hermione tubo a Christin yo logre soportarlo

- si, fue muy fácil para ti ¡tu estabas con ella! Y yo no estoy con Ginny por que ella "quería un parto privado" ¡privadas mis nari…- pero el llanto te un bebe lo hizo callar. Todos aguantaron la respiración un momento. ¿Seria su bebe?

- señor Potter – lo llamo un sanador quien salía de uno de los cuartos – ya puede pasar

Harry sin pensarlo dos veces se aventuro a la recamara donde estaba Ginny. Entro en ella y la vio tan apacible, con las mejillas un poco rojas y los cabellos mojados, lo vio entrar y le sonrió.

- mira – dijo hablando al bebe en sus brazos – ya vino papa a verte – Harry camino temeroso ante ella. Nunca recordó haber estado tan nervioso desde que había regresado de América. Se acerco a Ginny quien le sonreía con los ojos nublados de lagrimas. En sus brazos descansaba su bebe. El bebe de los dos. Harry se asomo mas y vio por primera vez al que seria su nuevo amor en la vida. Un precioso bebe blanco como su madre con el cabello lacio igual que ella pero del color que su padre. Era de facciones finas y diminutas…era su bebe – es nuestro hijo Harry, - añadió Ginny a quien las lagrimas amenazaban por abandonar sus ojos – no es precioso? – Harry quien no había hablado a un, miraba detenidamente al pequeño bebe que tenia Ginny en sus brazos. Hasta que ella lo hizo salir de su letargo – toma, cárgalo – le dijo entregándole al bebe. A Harry le temblaron las piernas al sentirlo cerca de el, era tan pequeño y bello al mismo tiempo. En ese momento el pequeño abrió los ojos lentamente dejando ver un par de preciosos ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre – a sacado tus ojos – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- si – contesto Harry hablando por primera vez – pero a sacado tu belleza – dijo regalándole una de esas inconfundibles e hipnóticas sonrisas de el. Ginny dejo caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Una lagrima colmada de tanta felicidad que no habían palabras para expresar lo que era para ella ver a su esposo e hijos juntos por primera vez.

- ¿como se llamara? – preguntó ella

- ¿como deseas que se llame? – contesto el sentándose en la cama al lado de Ginny a quien le había entregado a su bebe

- no lo se, aun no he decidido, debemos hacerlo los dos sabes

- si – Harry pareció pensar un momento hasta que dijo – Danilo

- ¿Danilo?

- si, que tiene de malo

- que no es un nombre

- claro que lo es

- no¡te lo has inventado! – contesto ella riendo – además te imaginas lo que le dirán si se llamara Danilo?

- tienes razón, mala idea – y continuaron pensado

- ¿que te pareces si llamamos a este pequeñito james? – a Harry se el nublaron los ojos al oír la propuesta de su esposa

- ¿James¿Como mi padre?

- claro, seria un nombre estupendo para el no lo crees – Harry beso dulcemente a Ginny en los labios en señal de aprobación.

- gracias Ginny – le dijo – gracias por todo, por estar conmigo y por lo feliz que me haces a tu lado

- y tu Harry, gracias por eso y mas, y ahora por darme a este angelito – y lo volvió a besar mientras entraban en la habitación los demás Weasley y amigos

- ¡Oh vasta Harry¡Deja eso! – dijo Ron haciendo a todos reír

- déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar – dijo la señora Weasley llegando hasta la cuna – quiero ver a mi nieto o nieta

- nieto mama – contesto Ginny mientras le entregaba el bebe a su madre a quien un par de lagrimas le rodaban por lo ojos

- Oh merlín, Arthur, niños mírenlo, es precioso – todos los Weasley y demás rodearon a la señora Weasley para ver mejor a bebe Potter-Weasley

- ¿y como se llama? – pregunto Hermione entregándole el bebe a Harry

- jam… - dijo Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió

- se llama James Arthur Potter Weasley

- ¡Oh mi vida! – Dijo el señor Weasley abrazando a Ginny – no debías

- pero fue idea de Harry – contesto Ginny a quien la idea le había tomado por sorpresa también

- gracias hijo, me honras llamando así a tu hijo – le dijo el señor Weasley antes de darle un abraso a Harry quien había entregado ya a su madre el bebe…

**_You and I  
Were meant to fly  
Higher than the clouds  
We'll sail across the sky  
So come with me  
And you will feel  
That we're soaring  
That we're floating up so high  
Cause you and I were meant to fly_**

_**  
**_

- ¡no Harry james Potter¡No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado!

- ¡pero Ginny¡Era tan solo una cena!

- ¡tan solo una cena¡Tan solo una cena¡Eso es lo que significo para ti Harry¡Tan solo una cena!

- ¡claro que no¡Y la verdad no se por que te pones así solo porque haya venido tarde a casa! Tuve que hacerme caso de unos asuntos en Azkaban ¡como te había dicho ya! Se me hizo tarde y no pude venir a tiempo

- ¡si Harry! Pero esto era importante para mí – chillaba la pequeña de los Weasley, ahora la señora Potter, mientras veía como su esposo caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de su acogedora casa

- Ginny ya vasta! No se por que te alteras tanto por que no hay avenido a cenar!

- ¡no es eso Harry¡Te estuve esperando por mas de cuatro horas! Y en esas cuatro horas no pudiste enviarme ni una solo lechuza o algún otro mensaje avisándome que veníais tarde

- ¡ya te lo dije¡Estaba muy ocupado!

- ¡si Harry¡Tu trabajo primero! Ya casi no pasas tiempo en casa conmigo o con James¿quieres que crezca sin su padres como tu? – Ginny se llevo las manos a la boca tras haber dicho eso – Oh yo Harry, lo siento perdón, no fue mi intención

- claro que la fue Ginebra, sino no lo hubieras dicho – dijo Harry quien había dejado de caminar por la sala a la sola mención de su padre. Veía de una forma a Ginny que hizo que ella se helada, no era una forma enojada ni violenta, mas bien una de tristeza y dolor

- Harry perdóname, no debía…yo…yo…estaba molesta, estoy molesta, esta cena era muy importante para mi! La tenía toda planeada, todo listo para…para…

- ¡para que Ginny¡Contéstame para que! – en esos momentos una vocecilla de un niño de no mas de 4 años lo interrumpió

- papa…¿_po_ que _tas gitando_¿Están _peliando_ con mi mami?

- no mi cielo, ven acá – llamo Harry al niño quien se sobaba desde la puerta de la sala con una mano el ojo derecho y con la otra sostenía a copito su conejo de felpa. – tu mama y yo no estamos peleando

- ¿entonces _po _que _etaban discutendo_?

- no discutíamos James – dijo Ginny quien se acerco a Harry que tenia cargado su hijo – tan solo hablábamos. Disculpa si te despertamos si

- _deacuedo_

- bien, ahora a la cama – dijo Harry dejándolo en el piso viendo como se perdía de nuevo tras la puerta de su habitación – y bien Ginny. ¿Que era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

- que yo Harry…que…Harry estoy embarazada

_**Sailing like a bird high on the wings of love  
Take me higher than all the stars above  
I'm burning, yearning  
Gently turning round and round  
I'm always rising up I never  
Want to come back down**_

****

- feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños queridas Molly y Lily! Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…siete! – cantaban una multitud de personajes pelirrojos y demás alrededor de un par de gemelas castañas de pelo revuelto y ojos cafés

- ahora soplen las velas y pidan un deseo – dijo Ginny mientras Fred tomaba las fotografías mágicas y George hacia lo mismo con la cámara muggle que tenia Harry.

- bravo! – gritaron todos al apagar las 7 velitas del pastel de las gemelas Potter-Weasley

- vamos Molly – dijo su gemela Lily tomándola de al mano – te quiero mostrar lo que Paúl nos trajo de Francia con la Tía Fleur y el tío Bill. Mientras desaparecían de la multitud de gente. Cada hijo Weasley con su respectiva esposa y sus hijos, a ellos se sumaban la típicas visitas se Remus quien se había casado con Tonks y tenían dos hijos ya. Ojo loco y McGonagall no podían faltar claro esta. Sin mencionar a Hagrid entre otros…

- ¿y que nuevas noticias tiene señor ministro de magia?

- basta Ron, deja a Harry en paz – contesto Hermione sonriendo

- pues no muchas señor entrenador de la sección nacional de quiditch – dijo el pelinegro haciendo que todo rieran

- hoy por la mañana nos llego la carta de Hogwarts de James, Minerva – dijo Ginny mirando a la ahora directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería

- Oh claro, no pensaría que su hijo no iría a Hogwarts, a diferencia de los hijos de Fleur y Bill a quienes los han inscrito en Beauxbatons.

- de nuevo con eso _Mivegva_. Ya le hemos explicado con Bill mil veces que _pog_ _nuestgros _empleos es más fácil _teneg_ a los niños en _Fgrancia _

_- _lo se Fleur, lo se. Pero no esta de mas un momento de risas ¿no?

- y Bill¿como va la sucursal de Gringotts en Francia?

- muy bien de hecho Hermione, todo marcha viento en popa.

- lastima que no nos visitan mas a seguido

- perdón mama, pero con Fleur embarazada, y los niños se nos hace mas difícil viajar

- si, pero bueno, saben que me fascina que Paúl, Marie y Jean Pierre vengan a visitarme

- ¿y la tienda como va Fred?

- ¡de maravilla Harry¡Todo va de maravilla! De hecho ya las sucursales en América están dando frutos

- jamás nos cansaremos de agradecerte que hayas sido tu quien nos haya financiado el negocio en un principio

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER¡Así que fuiste tu quien le dio el dinero a este par de tontos!

- si Ginny, fui yo tras ganarlo en el torneo de los tres magos, aunque no me puedes decir que no les va bien

- bueno, eso si – agrego ella sonriendo

- Además – añadió Charlie – ¡al parecer solo con esa tienda logrado sentar cabeza!

- ¡y quien lo diría! – añadió Percy quien desde hacia unos años había regresado a la familia Weasley – Fred y George Weasley, casados y con hijos

- si, aunque nosotras los debemos soportar ahora – agrego Paola esposa de Fred

- a ellos y a sus juegos – dijo Andrea esposa de George

- bueno, al menos ya no lo hago yo – dijo la seora Weasley haciendo que todos reirán. Y así continúo el almuerzo de lo más tranquilo. Charlie con su esposa Gwen, Percy con su esposa Demenza¡y claro los hijos de todos!

Paúl, Marie y Jean Pierre hijos de de Fleur y Bill. Christine, Dorothy y Emma hijas de Ron y Hermione. Laura, George Jr. y los gemelos Orlando y Jonnhy hijos de George y Andrea. Matilda, Fred Jr. y las gemelas Domi y Sandra hijas de Fred y Paola. Norrington el hijo único de Percy y Demenza. Charlie Jr. Gwen Jr. Albus, Romilda y Nora, hijos de Charlie y Gwen. Andre y Patricia los hijos de Tonks y Remus y claro están: James, Molly y Lily los hijos de Harry y Ginny

La tarde era la mejor de todas! Un clima maravilloso, todo exquisito hasta que

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡que te pasa Fleur¡¿Dime que te pasa! – decía un preocupado Bill junto a la mirada de todos los presentes

- _greo cagriño_ que ya es _hoga_ de estos bebes – dijo antes de gritar de nuevo de dolor agorándose la panza

- ¡bueno gente! – grito Fred

- esto no es un simulacro – repitió George

- ¡cada persona agare a un niño!

- Ninguno puede aparecerse hasta que no tengo a mínimo un niño en su haber – y así tras un torbellino de gente, gritos y niños lograron llegar todos a San Mungo para la venida del tan esperado parto de trillizos de Fleur y Bill.

_**You and I  
Were meant to fly  
Higher than the clouds  
We'll sail across the sky  
So come with me  
And you will feel  
That we're soaring  
That we're floating up so high  
â€˜Cause you and I were meant to fly**_

- ¿vienes mama?

- ah…si Lily, adelántate con James y Molly, en un momento los alcanzo – dijo una ya anciana Ginebra Potter. Mientras se hincaba sobre la húmeda grama cera de un frondoso árbol. Bajo la sombra del cielo gris, tan gris que parecía estar de luto, mientras el viento resoplaba por entre los árboles haciendo crujir las ramas y las hojas desprenderse de ellas creando una danza llena de dolor y tristeza…

- sabes Harry – comenzó a hablar – te amo con todo mi corazón, jamás deje de amarte, desde el primer instante que te vi, en la estación de tren de Hogwarts. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Reacuerdo también cada día que pase junto a ti en Hogwarts y cada di que llore por ti cuando no estabas a mi lado. Recuerdo la carta que me enviaste que destrozo mi corazón. Por eso Harry, este día te tengo yo a ti una carta – dijo sacando de su capa un sobre blanco sellado – pero esta Harry no es una carta de despedida – dijo mientras apoyaba la carta sobre una lapida en donde se podía leer:

_Harry James Potter_

_31 de Julio de 1980 – 28 de Agosto de 2108_

_Adorado esposo, padre y amigo_

_Que la gratitud de todo el mundo_

_Mágico vaya siempre contigo_

- Te amor Harry – dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo – jamás dudes de esas dos palabras que mi corazón te grita ¡te amo! Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Te recordare cada día de mi vida… - decía mientras mas lagrimas le quebraban la voz - estoy segura que…que tus hijos tam…bién lo harán….al….al….igual que tus nietos…recuerda Harry que yo a ti….yo a ti mi vida…-dijo poniéndose de pie del panteón en donde yacían los restos del gran Harry Potter - ….OlvidarteNunca….

****

You and I were meant to fly

**Wow… no lo puedo creer! "OlvidarteNunca" a llegado a su fin! Buaaaa! Después de tanto tiempo me duele despedirme de este fic…le tenia mucho cariño, pero bueno…todo llega a su fin… **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron conmigo este fic! **

_Hermlils_

_Nestache_

_Ana_

_Eff di Jay_

_Vivi-G Weasley_

_Rosycarmen_

_CrazySiriemBlack_

_pardelocas_

_sara-potter_

_Mury Weasley_

_Snowball_

_SaraMeliss_

_Lily_

_Ginny Potter W_

_Anelis Evans_

_Yais_

_Bellapaola_

_Jorgemtz88_

_Alely_

**Gracias mil veces a todos! Su apoyo me fue muy útil durante este fic! Y mil gracias también a todos los que se que leyeron el fic pero no dejaron su review…que triste…es como si un hijo mío se fuera de casa! Jejeje……espero los haya gustado! Pero no se preocupen que no se han librado de mi aun! **"un eterno hola y un fugaz adiós"** esta en lo mas emocionante del fic ahorita! Además que tengo dos fics mas a los cuales les estoy dando los detalles finales para subirlos… asi que nos estaremos viendo jajaja…Besos y Saludos!**

**Jamesandmolly**


End file.
